Save Me
by Druiza
Summary: This is my first one help is needed. And i suck at summaries.'Here Lies Naruto Uzamaki' if you want the rest read on.deathfic


**Me: this is my first time**** so please review hell you can flame to**

**

* * *

I'm tired of everyone calling me demon, monster, freak. ****I'm tired of being beaten for something I did not do. I try to reach out to someone wondering if they can hear me. **

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_**  
**

**I thought I found someone who cares for me but he shunned me like the rest. My sensei I knew he ****never cared for me. My teammates never got to know and they and never tried.**

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_**  
**

**In my mind hes there watching me. The walls are closing in on me it seems like it. The iron bars can't hold him for long. I'm losing this battle fast. Please someone help me I need you.**

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
_

**I call out to my so called friends to help ,but they all turn there backs to me. I scream out to the one person who knows me the best. But my cries fall deaf to his ears. I can't take much more of this I'm falling.**

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
_

**I'm always the last standing because everyone has givin' up. But everyone puts the credit on the last avenger. So show me what it is like to be the last one standing? I am always the last one, so can you so me? **

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
_

**I only do the pranks because no one taught me wrong from right. But if you teach me I'll show you what I can be. So say it for me please show That you care. **

_Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
_

**Please say it to me please save me. And I'll I wont give in to I'll live my life behind. Say it if it is worth saving me. Show me that some one cares for me. I can't last long I'm losing control. **_  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
_

**Heaven doesn't allow demons in. My wings are broken I can't last much longer. And all I see is you. And I want to know why is it I see you? **

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
_

**The city has no love for me it never has and never will. I'm on the ledge from falling in total darkness. And I scream out to you to save me but your anger makes you deaf from my pleas. **

_Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
_

**Please my friends I'm callin' to save me from darkness. Each passing day his pull gets stronger and I get weaker. All I need from you is to anwser. Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling fast. **

_Show me __what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
_

**Can you show me yet? What it is like to be the last one standing? Everyone around has gone away so why do you guys stay? **

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
_

**Teach me wrong from right help me not become a demon. And I'll show what I can be instead. All you have to do is say it for me. **

_Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
_

**All you guys have to do is say it to me. Can't you say it to me Avenger? And I'll leave him behind me I'll my life behind me. **

_Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurr__y I'm fallin'  
yeah,  
_

**All you have to do is say it if it's worth saven' me. Hurry I'm falling his pull is to strong. **

_And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
_

**All I need is you Avenger please come I'm callin'. I scream for you to come I do at all. I you do please hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin' fast and his pull makes me fall faster.**

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
_

**Are you ready to show me what it's like to be the last one standing Avenger? So called friends? Fake sensei? Betrayer? Can you show what it is like to the last one standing?**

_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
_

**Can you teach me wrong from right be it's to late? If you can I'll show what I can be instead. Just say it for me, please?**

_Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
_

**Say it to me be it is to late. It is not long be for I give in. Just say it and I'll leave my life behind me for you guys for you Avenger.**

_Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
_

**Say it if it's worth savin' me. I don't have long so hurry I'm fallin'. That is if you still care about me. **

_And say it for me  
Say it to me  
__And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

**Just say it for me please. Say it to me let me know that I have a reason left to live.**

**I'll leave my life behind me to know that someone truly cares. Just say it if it's worth savin' me.**

_Here Lies Naruto__ Uzamaki _

_Someone who was never saved because no cared_

_He let the demon take knowing that know one cared enough to stop him_

_Someone who was betrayed_

_His last words were "Why didn't anyone save me?"_

_**Sakura**_

**Why? Why did he have to die? I guess we didn't care enough, he lost control because of us. He was never the demon we were**

_**Kakashi**_

**I never payed enough attion to him. I'm sorry Arisha I failed you I failed your son. I'm sorry Naruto.**

_**Sasuke**_

**I'm sorry Naruto I'm truly sorry I failed you as a friend. You called out to and ignored you. When I need help you were there to help, and when you need noone was there were all sorry. **

_**Rookie 9 and Senseis**_

_**Were sorry Naruto we all failed you we were never there for you we are the monsters not you.**_

_**Sand Team**_

_**Naruto you helped me and I could not help you in return I'm sorry**_

_**Naruto you helped G**__**aara and we couldn't help you,Were sorry**_

Disclaimer:I do not own Savin' Me By Nickleback


End file.
